Always Have Waited
by ilovefiction
Summary: Prologue to 40 Kinds of Sadness.Sakura and Neji were bestfriends but suddenly, things got derailed. Oneshot. Please VIEW and REVIEW! My first fanfic! [NejiSaku] BTW, to all who reviewed, 40 Kinds of Sadness is already up. Thanks for reading!


**Always Have Waited - A Neji/Saku fic.**

**This is the prologue of my 2nd fanfic, 40 Kinds of Sadness. Please read this first before proceeding to the next.**

**This is my first fanfic, so please consider all kinds of errors! I'm a newbie here and..I'm not that good in English!**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto. Studio Pierrot. All characters belong to their respective owners. I don't own any of them. All that belongs to me is this fanfic.**

XXXXX

It was another sunny day at Konoha. Children were playing at the sidewalks, unmindful of the stray dogs wandering around the village. Summer's out. Today's the first day of classes.

"Good morning children! So, how did this year's summer end for all of you?" That was Iruka-sensei, holding up a nice face to the children.

The children raised their hands and called their sensei. Iruka noticed a girl, crying at the corner of the classroom.

He scanned at the records, and looked for the girl's name. _Haruno Sakura._

"Sakura-chan? What's the matter?" He tried to comfort the girl.

"S-sensei.. I.. Waaaaaa!" The girl cried further.

"Shhushh.. Try to be calm." Moments later, Iruka noticed a deep cut bleeding on the girl's knee. "Does this cause your pain?" He asked nicely.

"Y-Yes.. It's hurts..a lot.." Sakura sobbed as Iruka lifted his hands and performed a first-aid jutsu. The bleeding stopped, but didn't heal the wound completely.

"Argh! Wait here. I'll go to the clinic to get some bandages. Don't move, okay? Your wound's really deep. It needs more healing." Iruka said.

"H-Hai, sensei.." Sakura replied.

Seconds later, a silver-eyed boy with long, dark hair came. He sat beside Sakura, staring strangely at her while she sat there crying.

"Ne, what happened? Why are you crying?" The boy asked curiously.

"I.."

"Byakugan!" The boy activated his special ability. Sakura just sat and watched as the boy's eyes get freaky all over. Those eyes stared at her, examining every part of her body.

"You have a deep cut at your right knee. The bleeding had stopped, but I think it needs more healing." With those words, he reached for her hand, giving her a plaster. "Here, take it. But before you put it on, clean the wound first, okay?"

"H-hai. Arigato.." Sakura nodded, remembering everything the boy had told her.

Iruka-sensei came rushing in with a first-aid kit. He started to clean her wound.

"This'll hurt a bit. But don't worry, as soon as I finish this it'll feel better." Iruka said.

"Hai, sensei.. Please, after you finish cleaning, can you place this over my wound?" Sakura handed him the plaster the boy had given her. "He gave it to me, saying that I should clean the wound first before I put this on." She pointed at the silver-eyed boy.

Iruka stared at the boy for a moment, and realized who he is. "Okay, Sakura. If you wish."

"Arigatou, Iruka-sensei!" Somehow, talking to the silver-eyed boy eased the pain a bit.

XXXXX

Haruno Sakura was 7 years old when she first met the silver-eyed boy.

After class, Sakura went to see the silver-eyed boy. But before she knew it, the boy had already left. She really wanted to see him, to thank him for everything he had done to help her.

She decided to just go home. Although she didn't want to, she left the school early.

On the way to her house, she saw a huge mansion. She looked at the torii, and carefully read the characters written on it.

_Hyuuga_. Hyuuga Estate.

"Hey," A familiar voice called to her.

"Hmm.. You?" Sakura eyes widened. She didn't expect to see the silver-eyed boy there.

"Yea. Me. What are you doing here?"

"M-me? Uhh.. I was just about to go home when I saw this mansion. It's pretty huge.." Sakura said, having her eyes gaze all over the whole estate.

"This is where I live," Said the silver-eyed boy. "Welcome to the Hyuuga estate." He muttered.

"You do? Wow.. You belong to a highly-respected clan here at Konoha.." She said, with amazement visible all over her face.

"Yeah. What's your name?" He asked.

"Sakura.. Haruno Sakura. And you are.."

"Hyuuga Neji." He replied.

"Your name sounds great. I like it."

"So does yours. Your parents probably named you after your hair color." He said as he was about to go in.

"N-nani? What's about my hair?"

"It's pretty. Too girly. Pink." He replied with a teasing tone.

"Grrrr.." Sakura's face went dim.

"Just kidding. Uh.. Do you have company?"

"Isn't it obvious? Of course I don't!" Sakura replied.

"Okay. Come, I'll show you what's inside." Neji said, pulling her in.

XXXXX

"Hey Neji, wait up!" Sakura said. "You're walking too fast!"

"Am I? Gomen.." Neji waited for her.

"Geez.. This place is tremendously huge..and quiet." Sakura looked around.

"Yeah. All members of the Hyuuga clan are meditating at this hour, so you should be quiet too. We might disturb other clan members."

"Oh, I see.." She lowered her voice. "Is this okay?"

"Much better. Come, let's go to the backyard. You'll love what you'll see." He said.

"Hai."

XXXXX

After minutes of long walking, Sakura fell on her knees..and oops. Her wound ached again.

"Itai!" She whispered.

"What's the matter?"

"M-my wound..It's aching and I'm tired of walking.. We've been walking like..forever."

Neji laughed.

"What's funny?"

"You're weaker than I thought. Byakugan!" He activated his eyes again.

Scanning through her, Neji saw that she has less chakra than he does. So she gets tired easily.

"I'll carry you on my back," Neji lowered his back. "Hop on."

Sakura did what Neji said. He carried her to the riverbanks.

"Am I heavy?"

"No, not really." Neji shook his head in denial.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Moments later, they arrived at the spot. Sakura eyes widened. She can't take her eyes off on the beautiful view laid in front of her eyes.

"N-Neji,"

"Hn?"

"How do you keep places like this in your home?"

That. Was. One. Of. The. Most. Ridiculous. Questions. I've. Ever. Heard. In. My. Life.

Neji's shoulders were shaking.

"Why are you laughing?" Sakura asked.

"Y-youre..haha..a-asking..hahahah..why?" Neji burst out. "Ahahahahah!"

"What are you laughing at!" Sakura pulled his ears.

"Ouch! AAhahahah!"

"You're pissing me off.." Sakura said, face from bright to dark.

"Ah? Know what? You just asked me a dumb question." Neji smirked.

"What about it?" She said, eyebrows uneven.

"We can never keep beautiful landscapes in our home." He said, sliding Sakura down from his back. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Better. Wow Neji.. This place is so..captivating."

"Captivating's the word, eh? For me, it's breath-taking."

"Yea, you're right." She said.

Neji noticed someone approaching. W-wait? Master?

"Good afternoon, Hiashi-sama." Neji bowed to him.

"Good afternoon, Neji. Who's she? A friend?" Hiashi said, patting the girl's head.

"Yes. I just met her at school today." Neji replied.

"She's pretty," Hiashi faced the girl. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Nice meeting you, Hyuuga-sama." She bowed down to him.

"You are very polite. Nice meeting you too." He faced Neji. "Neji, I must remind you of the rules, okay? No noises."

"Gomen, Hiashi-sama." Neji replied.

"It's okay. Go have fun with your new friend." Hiashi again faced the girl. _Haruno.._

XXXXX

"Ne, Neji," She called him.

"Nani?"

"Isn't he your father?"

"No, he isn't."

"Then, where's your father?"

Neji stopped. The question hit him like a brick wall.

"Oi, Neji.. What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm? Is there something wrong with what I said? Gomen.. I never meant to.."

"It's alright. I'm gonna share this with you..and with you alone." Neji's voice became serious.

"Is it a secret?"

"No, not really. But for me, it is." He faced her. "Promise me you'd never tell anyone."

"I promise." She held Neji's shoulder.

"Hiashi-sama's my father's twin brother. It is a forbidden rule in the Hyuuga clan to have twins live under the same subdivision."

"Subdivision? You have such?"

"Yes. The Hyuuga Clan has two divisions: The Head Family and the Branch Family. The Head Family is responsible for all the leading. Most Hyuuga prodigies come from the Head Family."

"Then, what about the branch family?" Sakura asked.

"The Branch Family members are obligated to protect the members of the Head Family no matter what the costs are. Even their own lives."

"I see.. Ne, Neji, in which division do you belong?" Sakura said with a low accent.

"Just because they were twins..and father's the younger twin..they.." Neji's hands began to tremble.

"N-Neji..?"

"They..they dropped him to the Branch Family..and just because Hiashi-sama possessed the Bloodline Limit..they..they discriminated my Father's rights.. They shouldn't have done that! What the heck are those rules for! He's born as a Head member!" Neji cried.

"N-Neji..dont cry.." She said in a soft voice.

"My Father did everything he could just to save everyone in the Head Family..even relinquishing his own life to save his brother's.."

"N-Neji..don't tell me - -"

"One day, Konoha held a reunion festival with people from other countries and villages. All the clans attended the festival, except for the Hyuugas. I saw everything. My father went to visit the Hokage to explain why the Hyuugas weren't present at he occasion. Suddenly, a man from the Cloud village, claiming himself as the leader there, told my father that it was very impudent for us to not attend the gathering. He said that the festival was supposed to be the symbol of reunion between the countries and villages. And then, that awful night came.."

"What happened, Neji..?"

"My cousin was kidnapped. Hiashi happened to find the kidnapper and killed him. He took away the kidnapper's mask and saw that the kidnapper was the Cloud village's leader. The news reached the Cloud village, and denied all the accusations held against them. Hiashi-sama thought that even the Hyuugas would explain what happened, the Cloud village would only deny them. They wanted the murderer's body, which was Hiashi's, in exchange of the maintenance of peace and order between Konoha and the Cloud village. The Head Family wanted to keep the Bloodline Limit alive..so, instead of killing Hiashi..m-my father.."

"Neji..I-"

"Instead of killing his brother, he freaking sacrificed his own life to save Hiashi-sama's!" Neji's tears came rushing down from his eyes.

Sakura held him, and took him to her arms, and hugged him.

He was silenced by what she did. Never in his life had anyone touched him, except for family members. He felt something pumping hardly in his chest, which seemed like it wanted to break free.

"Don't be afraid to get too emotional sometimes.. I always do." Sakura whispered to him. She was trying her best to comfort him. "Know what? I envy you a lot. You see, I never had a father."

"Sakura..?" His face became calmer.

"My mother told me that my father died 2 months after I was born. I never saw him..and never will. You're lucky. You somehow spent some time with your father.. While I.."

"Sakura.. We share the same sorrow.. But I didn't think that there's more to you.."

"Gah! Don't worry about it!" Sakura grinned. "I wish I felt what it's like having a father.."

Neji wiped is tears and faced Sakura. "Gomen..for crying on you.."

"Hah? Iie! It's okay!"

"I shouldn't have cried on you.. Look at what I just did. I reminded you of your father.."

"No! It's okay, really! It's my fault, anyway. I shouldn't have asked you such a dumb question in the first place."

"..."

"What's with the face?"

"Nothing.." His shoulders started to shake again.

"Hmm.. Bleeeeeh!" Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"Ahahahahahahah!" Neji laughed loudly again.

"What's funny!"

"Talking with you is fun! I never had conversations like these with anyone." Neji replied. "I don't know why, but I feel very open to you."

"Why not? You can always tell me everything you wanna say."

"Yeah..you're right. Let's be friends, shall we?"

"Aren't we already?"

Neji stood and helped Sakura up. "We are."

XXXXX

**After a year..**

XXXXX

Neji was 9 and Sakura was 8.

Sakura ran across the sidewalk, pulling Neji towards a candy shop.

"Hey, Neji! Look at these!" Sakura pulled him to a window where lots of candies were displayed. "They look pretty!"

"Ah! You just wanna eat them!" Neji teased.

"Hmph! You just don't want me to enjoy eating candy! Watch your mouth, Hyuuga." Sakura yelled, reaching out her right fist to Neji's face.

"Did I say something bad? I said, you just wanna eat them! Aren't you forgetting something about candy!"

"What?"

"The elders told me that candies rot tongues.." He told Sakura with a scary face.

"Ah. Whatever, Hyuuga. You believe the Elders!"

"Of course I do! The elders in our clan speak nothing but the truth!"

"Neji, look." She took out a piece of candy from her pocket. "I have been eating this brand for almost half a decade now."

"Hn? What about it?" He stared blankly at her.

"Look," she stuck her tongue out. "Did my tongue got rotten all over? Just like what your **_Elders_** said?"

"Iie."

"Do you get it now? It's okay to eat candy!" She cheered.

"Chigau! You're so wrong!" Neji pulled the candy and threw it on the trash.

"Hey! That's the last piece! Arrrrrgh! What was that for!" Sakura shouted at him with rage.

"From now on, I don't want you to eat candies. Any." Neji said seriously.

"You can't stop me! Never!" She yelled, pulling Neji inside the candy shop.

Neji nearly bumped into the sliding door, "Watch it! You nearly hit the door with my head!"

"Sorry!" She smiled her cutest smile, with her tongue stuck out.

Neji's face went red all over. "N-nani!"

"We'll get all the candy we want." She grinned.

"No. Absolutely no. Candy isn't good for the body." Neji replied.

"Grrrrr.. Here!" Sakura forced the candy to his mouth. "Chew it, or else.."

"..."

"Hah! I told you it's good!" Sakura said, watching Neji as he chewed the candy.

_Gawd. This is so great!_ Neji can't believe what he just told himself. For the first time in his life, he ate candy.

"What do you call this stuff again?"

"Don't tell me..you never ate bubblegum before! Hahahah!" Sakura exclaimed. Neji's cheeks turned red.

"N-nani!" He spit the candy out. "Hiashi-sama never allowed me to eat candy!"

"Ooh. Now you did. You're so dead! I'm telling on you! Ahahah!" She ran off.

"Chotto! No please! Don't tell him!" He yelled as Sakura rushed off. "Byakugan!"

He scanned the whole store. He found her, hiding behind the plantbox. "Sakura, you're dead meat."

He passed by the plantbox, pretending as if he didn't know she was there.

"Oh my god! He's here!" She gasped.

"Where could she be?" He pretended. "Hmm.. I was planning to buy her some candy but..Nah. I'm going home."

Sakura heard him. _He'll buy me candy? Lots of candy!_

"W-wait up!" She stood up.

"Gotcha!" He said, pulling Sakura.

"Y-you'll buy me some candy? F-for real!"

"Nah. As if I really would."

"Ne, Neji.. Please..?" She gave him her puppy-eyes look.

He blushed deeply. How could she.. "Alright. This is the first..and the last. Got that?"

"Yup! Ahihihih! But..in one condition.."

"What!"

"You'll buy all the candy I want."

"Iie. Never. You'd probably make me buy this whole place for you."

"Arrgh! Darn! Alright! But..I'm still telling on you.. Ahahah! Now, take it or leave it." She gave him her deadly grin.

"You little--"

"Ooopssie.. I'm going to the Hyuuga Estate."

"Argh! Alright!"

He ended up buying all the candy she wanted. She outsmarted him.

XXXXX

Sakura and Neji became best friends. They helped each other out in times of need. For the first time in his life, Neji had someone to hold on to.

After 3 years..

XXXXX

"Alright, class. We have a new student. He was enrolled late because he was trained. Uhh.. Sasuke, would you mind to introduce yourself?"

"Thanks, sensei. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Nice meeting you."

"Thank you. Now Sasuke, please choose where you wanna seat."

"I'd like to sit at the back, sensei." He pointed at the back seat, where Sakura's seat is.

"Unfortunately, that seat's already taken. Please choose another."

"Okay. Can I have that other seat?" He pointed the seat beside Sakura's.

"Sure, you can now sit."

"Thank you."

Neji looked at the Uchiha. _I sense something.._

XXXXX

"Haruno, you're late." Iruka-sensei said while writing the lesson on the board.

"Gomen!" She walked into the room. She was panting.

"Psst.." Neji called her. "Why are you late?"

"I had some business with my mom.. Ahahah! Gomen for being late!"

"Haahh.. Take your seat."

"Thanks!" She eyed Neji for a moment, and proceeded to her seat.

And then she saw him..the boy who caught her heart in a glance.

"A-ano.. Excuse me?"

"Huh? What?" Sasuke stared at her for a moment, then rolled his eyes back.

"Are you new here?"

"Yah. I just went in this morning. Why do you ask?"

"N-nothing.. Uhh.. May I know your name?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ah..hai. Welcome to the Ninja Academy, Sasuke."

"Thanks." He replied coldly, and paid more attention to the teacher.

"Y-you're welcome." She felt as if her heart will burst out. What's this feeling?

Unkown to her, Neji saw it all..and he felt something unpleasant beating in his heart.

XXXXX

Sasuke became the top student of the Ninja Academy. He also became the village's heartthrob. Every girl in the village wanted to be his, and the list included Sakura.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Sakura stared at him, who was tired after training.

"Huh? Ya, whatever."

_Sasuke-kun is so handsome_.. Sakura giggled to herself.

XXXXX

Neji woke up early again. He stared at the picture frame beside him. It is a picture of him and his pink-haired friend.

"Why didn't I notice before?" He sighed. "She's really beautiful.."

He knew one thing for sure..he was falling for her.

"Now I understand.. This is what I felt when she first hugged me.."

_Ne, Neji.._

Those words..that sweet, kind voice..those soft, pink locks of hers..

He needed her..and wanted her to be with him.. But what should he do now? She's falling for the Uchiha..

But wait. How can he tell her? No, if he'd tell her, she might hate him. She knows everything about his past..and all..

Who cares? It's better. She knows him very well. It wouldn't be hard for them to talk to each other.

"Sakura..where have you been all my life..?"

XXXXX

Months had passed, and Sakura completely fell for Sasuke. One day, she went out early just to see Sasuke at a vacant lot. She was getting prepared when Neji appeared to her and reminded her of her actions.

"Sakura, please be careful."

"Hn? Of what?"

"Of being close to Sasuke. He's very cold.. I'm afraid he might hurt you." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about me.. Everything's going to be just fine, I swear." Sakura grinned. "We both know that I love Sasuke.. And I know just what to do."

_Those words again_.. Neji tried to smile but it seems like something inside him wanted to break out free. He smiled sarcastically at Sakura.

"Oh well, Neji, I gotta go see _Sasuke-kun_.."

**Sasuke-kun.** Again, he was hurt..by those kind and loving words. But the words were not for him..they were for someone else.

XXXXX

Sakura waited for Sasuke at the vacant lot. _This time, I'll take the chance to tell him how I feel.._

"Oi. What should we do?" That was Sasuke, with hands inside his pockets.

"A-Ano.. I--"

"What's this all about? Did Hokage-sama assign us on a mission?"

"A-ah? I-iie.. She didn't.." Sakura's face turned red.

"Then what are we going to do here?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"S-Sasuke-kun.. I--I have something to tell you.."

"What?"

"A-ano..I.."

"I don't have all day. This is stupid. Instead of training, here I am, wasting my time on you. Hurry!"

"I..Love you." Sakura said shyly.

"What was that? You made me come here just to tell me that? This is ridiculous."

"N-no Sasuke.. It's the truth.."

"So what if it is? I don't care. I'm outta here." He turned on his back and walked away, leaving Sakura behind.

XXXXX

Sakura fell down on her knees and placed both of her hands on her face. She cried her heart out, trying to forget what Sasuke had told her.

It rained heavily.

XXXXX

Sakura stayed there, on the vacant lot where she confessed her love for Sasuke moments ago.

She felt like being stabbed repeatedly at the chest. Before she knew it, she cried herself to sleep, in the middle of pouring rain.

When she woke up, she realized that she isn't on the vacant lot anymore. She examined her environs, and found out that she is in someone's room.

"I'm glad you woke up. You've been crying on your sleep." The voice was familiar.

"Neji.. Where am I?"

"Were in Tsunade-sama's office. I found you in a vacant lot. He hurt you, didn't he?"

"No, he didn't!"

"Don't lie to me, woman. He did."

"How dare you say that! No! No!" She cried again.

"Why are you freaking in love with that shit-face! HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING!" Neji yelled at her. Sakura was silenced. "Listen, if you keep going after him, he will just hurt you every moment!"

He suddenly felt something hard slammed on his face.

"You..you.. You don't know anything!" She ran off.

"Kuso!" He punched the wall, leaving droplets of blood on the bed.

XXXXX

"Gomen.."

Sakura felt hands on her shoulders. "N-Neji.. I.."

"I'm sorry, for yelling at you.."

"I know..you're right. I shouldn't have talked to that ass.. I'm sorry.." Sakura bowed her head.

"You shouldn't be. You're just doing what your heart says. But you shouldn't follow everything it tells you to." He sat beside her.

"I'm so sorry..but I think I can't hold back. I love Sasuke so much.."

Neji felt something hot under his skin. His heart ached again. "I think you should get over him."

"What? Why should I?"

"Please don't get mad at me..well, if you happen to get mad at me, please accept this as a friend's advice."

Sakura stood and stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"I'm just concerned. I know, he'll hurt you..repeatedly."

"...Sorry, Neji.. But I just can't. I won't hold back. I will always wait for him, even it takes forever!"

Neji stood motionlessly. He decided to remain silent.

XXXXX

Neji found something curled up under a table in the cafeteria. _She's crying again.._

He walked past it, pretending not to see her. "Haahh.. Lunchtime's over right? Why is there stray shinobi under a table?"

"I'm not a stray shinobi!" Sakura stood up, bumping her head under the table. "Itai!"

"Ahh.. You okay?" He offered her a hand. "You've been crying, haven't you?"

"No I'm not! I just had something in my eyes.." She reached for his hand then carefully left the table.

"Tell me, did he hurt you again?"

She didn't say a word, and nodded.

_Darn it! Why can't I do anything to protect her!_ His inner-self protested. "I told you so.."

"No! I'm not giving up! I know he loves me too.. He just doesn't realize that he does.."

"Sakura.."

"Ja. I'm going to meet him again." She vanished into thin air.

XXXXX

Sakura kept chasing after Sasuke. She always had been his i slave /i (Hey, it doesn't mean that Sasuke always makes her run errands or something!). She always loved Sasuke, adoring his actions.. also she is always rejected. But she kept coming back. She didn't mind if Sasuke pushed her off.

One day, Sakura wandered into the woods, looking for Sasuke. She was surprised to see Sasuke with some Sound-nin. They were talking about a certain "container" they would bring to Orochimaru.

She heard every detail, and even heard Sasuke reject their offer. Sakura was relieved. But there was something they told him that made him agree. They told him that their Master Orochimaru will help him gain more power and strength to be the strongest among all shinobi.

"Are you sure he will help me defeat Itachi?"

"Guaranteed."

"And what will the price be?"

"Orochimaru-sama just needs a strong i container /i .."

"What container? Please be clear. Confirm."

"You. He wants your body to be his next container."

"No matter what the costs are. Okay. I'll go." Sasuke agreed to the agreement.

"We need to bring you this instant."

"Tomorrow night. I'll meet you here."

"So it's settled. We'll come here at 7."

"Aa. Please leave now. Your presence might alert the guards."

"We're off." With that, the five sound-nins vanished.

Sasuke grinned widely. Soon he'll gain power..power to overthrow all shinobi, even Konoha.

XXXXX

Slowly, Sakura revealed herself to Sasuke. Stared Sasuke's back, and slowly slid her arms to Sasuke's waist.

"S-Sasuke-kun.. Why..?"

"You know nothing about me. You heard everything, right? Now, let go."

"Iie! I won't! You know I loved you dearly.. How can you be so cold!"

"I am always cold. I closed my heart."

Sakura shook her head. "No! You didn't!"

"Sakura, this is reality. Face it. I'd do anything, even betraying the whole village, just to avenge my brethren. I'd do anything for revenge. In order to avenge my clan, I have to kill the murderer."

"M-murderer.."

"Itachi. My older brother. He eradicated the whole clan. For years, I have been seeking for revenge. Now is the chance, and I won't let this opportunity to go." Sasuke tried to loosen Sakura's grip.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"And stop calling me Sasuke-kun! Can you drop that suffix! You irritate me!" He pushed Sakura away from him.

XXXXX

Neji sat down and meditated. He was awaken by an immediate sliding of the door open. "What do you want, Hinata-sama?"

"Neji-niisan, Sakura.. She's.."

"What happened to her!"

"I found her crying at the riverbanks.. S-she's holding a kunai and..w-we can't stop her!"

"What the--" Neji immediately ran off and headed to the riverbanks.

With the speed of light, he found Sakura, and he came just in time. He grabbed the kunai from her using his bare hands, which made his right hand bleed.

"What the heck are you trying to do!"

"I'd rather die! Leave me alone!"

"Shut up! What are you up to! I told you to stop going after him! Damn it!" Neji threw the kunai away and stared at her. "I guess it can't be helped.. Forgive me Sakura, but I have to do this.. Byakugan!"

Sakura fell unconscious in Neji's arms.

"I guess this is the only way to heal your pain.. Gomen.."

He stared at Sakura. _Damn that Uchiha.._

XXXXX

Sakura woke up in her bed. She couldn't remember anything about what happened yesterday.

She stood up and found Neji sitting beside her bed. _Is he awake..?_

She leaned to Neji, and called him. "Oi.. Neji.. You awake?"

Neji's eyes moved a bit. "Uhh..What? Uhm.."

_He's sleeping_.. She chuckled. She placed her blanket over Neji's body. _Arigato, for everything.._ "Aah! Argh!" Her head suddenly ached.

Neji's eyes opened. He saw Sakura struggling to fight her severe headache. "Sakura! What happened?"

"I-Itai!" Sakura screamed in pain.

Neji finally remembered. He used a jutsu to make Sakura sleep. He forgot that the jutsu is only applicable to be used to people with special eyes. Good thing he knew how to dispel the jutsu.

"Sakura, calm down!"

"Arrgh! My head..hurts..!"

He held her shoulders and tried to make her stop. She stared at his opalescent eyes, and suddenly she felt better.

"There. Sorry if I used this jutsu on you.." Neji let go of her.

"Thanks..for everything you've done.. I felt so relieved.."

"It's okay.. What did he tell you yesterday?"

"He..he's leaving Konoha.."

"N-nani!" _That bastard.._

"I saw him with five Sound-nin yesterday.. They talked about this 'container' that Orochimaru needed. And the container they were referring to is Sasuke.. Neji..he's leaving Konoha.. He's leaving..for good."

"Huh?" Neji can't believe what he heard. Sakura's over with Sasuke already! "Sakura..?"

"You heard me right. I'm over..with Sasuke. I wasted so many months on him.. I was so stupid.." She climbed up to her bed. "Know what, Neji?"

"Hn? Nani?"

"I'm grateful to have you as my friend."

**_Friend_**. Wow. I was JUST a friend..

"I'm always here.. i always.. /i "

"Arigato, Neji.."

XXXXX

The news spread all over Konoha. Sasuke suddenly disappeared. He betrayed the village. He went with Orochimaru, and completely left the village.

"Oi! Kiba! Did you hear the news? Sasuke's gone!" Naruto said.

"N-Nani! He left the village without notice?"

"Baka! Why should he! It was supposed to be a secret, but some jounins saw him leave with five Sound-nin!"

"Ah! That ass!"

Moments later, a chuunin appeared. "You two are needed by Hokage-sama."

"Hai. Arigato. Let's go, Kiba."

"Sure dude."

XXXXX

Shikamaru and Chouji went to a ramen store to buy some for breakfast.

"Oi, Shikamaru! Let's have some!"

"Chouji, you just had some takoyaki and sashimi this morning..and now this! Gawd. You are troublesome too.."

"Ah! Whatever! Haahh.. Two bowls of ramen please!"

"Here you go! Enjoy!" The owner gave him two bowls. "Eat them while they're hot!"

"Arigato!" Chouji stared heartily at his ramen. "Oi, Shikamaru! Have some of these!"

"Ahh.. Alright. I haven't had dinner.."

After eating, the store owner asked them about Sasuke.

"What? Sasuke's gone!" Chouji's eyes went wide.

"Yup. You heard me right. He's off with Snake-Man."

"Argh! Darn it! Uhh..mister? Thanks for the ramen. Here's the money. I also left the tip at the bowl."

"Arigato! Come again!"

"Okay! I'll return after 10 minutes!" Chouji waved to the owner goodbye.

While walking, a chuunin appeared to them. "Hokage-sama wants the both of you to appear at her office this instant. This is an urgent meeting."

"We'll be there. Thank you." Shikamaru sensed..a mission. "Come on, Chouji, let's rock."

"Yup!"

XXXXX

Neji happened to stop at the nearby candy shop where he first ate candy, and he was with Sakura back then.

"I missed this place.. Haahh.. I'll buy her some candy."

He went inside. Much to his surprise, he saw a chuunin right in front of him.

"What does Hokage-sama want?"

"She's planning to hold an urgent meeting. Please come."

"Sure. I'll be there in no time."

"I'm leaving."

"Thank you."

Neji left the shop and headed to the Hokage's office.

XXXXX

There were five of them: Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji, and Hyuuga Neji. They stood in front of the Hokage.

"Is this some kind of a mission, Tsunade-sama?" Shikamaru asked her straight-to-the-point.

"Yes." Tsunade sipped her cup of sake.

"Then, what is it about?"

"This is a B-ranked mission. Operation: Retrieve Sasuke from the Sound Village and Come Back Safely."

Neji seemed to 'didn't like' the mission. He hated Sasuke so much. Why would he rescue him?

"Hyuuga? Anything wrong?"

"Ah? No, nothing Hokage-sama."

"Great. Now, Shikamaru, I want you to be the team leader. You take hold of the responsibily I gave you, got it? I want all of you to return safely. This mission is supposed to be A-Ranked, but since there are five of you, it's just right the demote it to B, right? Okay. Shikamaru, do your best to lead your team."

"You expect us to come back safely? Ahh.. i Troublesome /i .."

"You said something, Nara?"

"Hah? N-no! I didn't! Yes, Hokage-sama. I accept the responsibility."

"Good. You'll be leaving tomorrow at 5 in the morning."

"Affirmative. We'll leave as early as possible. Thank you." The five of them left the office.

XXXXX

"Damn you," Neji cursed. "If it weren't for Hokage-sama..and Sakura, I wouldn't go in this mission. After I finish this mission, I swear, I'll kill you with my own bare hands.. Bastard.."

XXXXX

The next day, Neji woke up at 3. He packed his things and decided to visit Sakura to let her know about the mission. He was very busy yesterday that he failed to inform Sakura about their mission.

He stopped at Sakura's house, and used his Byakugan to see if she was still asleep, but she wasn't in the house. Neji again scanned the whole place, and he found Sakura in the backyard.

"Good morning, Sakura.."

"Neji? Why are you so early?"

"I have to go on a mission.."

Sakura's eyes widened. She knew what the mission is for. "You'll be out..looking for Sasuke, right?"

"Precisely. I'll be gone for a couple of days or more."

"Be careful, Neji." She poked his cheek.

"Aa. I will. Ja."

"Ja."

Neji left Sakura's house and proceeded to the front gate.

XXXXX

**A/N:** Sorry! I won't be writing the details about their departure! Ahahah! Gomen! Just consult the anime itself, if you wanna see! Oh, by the way, Naruto and Sasuke were not close friends here! And..sorry if this story is full of crap and nothing more! Sorry for typographical and grammar errors!

XXXXX

After 3 days, the five of them came back, badly injured and unfortunately, they don't have Sasuke with them.

Shikamaru, who wasn't injured except for his finger, proceeded to the Hokage's office and told her what happened during the mission.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama.. We failed you.." Shikamaru said, half-crying.

"Don't worry about it, Shikamaru. I never knew that Orochimaru had such comrades. You managed to kill all of them, right?"

"Yes, and apparently, they don't have Sasuke with them." Shikamaru explained.

"What! Where' Sasuke then?" Tsunade went furious.

"He's already with Orochimaru. He went to him all by himself. Naruto fought him till the end."

"Where's Naruto? I heard everybody's badly injured."

"Yes. Chouji suffered from his pills' side-effects. He almost died, but he managed to kill a Sound-nin. Neji had a rough fight with one too, and he suffered deep stabs at his back. The same goes for Kiba. He and Akamaru experienced deep cuts and wounds. I fought with one too, and as a result, I broke my finger."

"Haahh.. And Naruto had the worst injury, didn't he?"

"Yes. Sasuke broke some of his ribs. Well, it was a miracle that he's doing fine now. He's healed himself..too fast."

"Yeah.. That is one of Naruto's special abilities."

Shikamaru and Tsunade weren't aware that outside, Sakura listened to their conversation. She immediately ran to the hospital to visit her friends.

She asked a nurse. "Excuse me, can you please tell me where Hyuuga Neji's room is?"

"Hyuuga? Wait, ma'am.. Oops. Sorry, he is in the emergency room right now. His designated room is at Room 243. Please wait for him there."

"Thanks."

_Neji's life is in danger!_ Sakura gasped. She hurried up and went to Room 243, just what like the nurse told her.

"Kami-sama.. Please help him.." She prayed. "I don't want to lose another important friend.."

XXXXX

Hours later, Neji was brought in by the doctors in his room. There they saw a sitting Sakura, sleeping while she waited for Neji.

"A-ano.. Miss..?" A doctor tried to wake her.

"Huh..? Neji?"

"He's here." The doctor said.

"N-Neji! Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He just needs plenty of rest. He was suffering from a serious injury when some chuunins brought him here. He lost large amounts of blood. Good thing his uncle donated blood for him. Lucky Hyuugas.."

"Yokata.. He's fine.." Sakura wiped her tears. Moments later, the Hyuuga clan leader went in.

"Sakura? Why are you crying?" Hiashi asked her.

"I was worried about Neji.. Gomen..for crying."

"No. Thank you for being a good friend to my nephew." He tried to comfort her.

"Hiashi-sama!" She hurriedly hugged Hiashi. "I'm glad..he's fine.."

"It's okay," He said. "Neji will be doing fine."

Sakura pulled away and bowed to him. "I'm leaving..before Neji wakes up."

"You must stay. He needs you."

XXXXX

After long hours of sleeping, Neji finally woke up. He saw Sakura sitting beside his bed, sleeping. He moved closer to her.

"Oi. Wake up." He poked Sakura's cheek. "It's already evening. You have to go home or your mom will go looking after you."

"H-huh? What? Errm.." Sakura's eyes were still closed.

_She must be tired_. "Hey! I said, your mom might go looking for you!"

"Her mom won't." Hiashi entered the room. "How do you feel now?"

"I feel better, Hiashi-sama. I'd rather die.. I don't deserve your precious blood."

"Don't worry about it. You are my nephew. My blood and your blood are the same." He patted Neji's head. "After recovering, you should resume to your training. You have to be a lot more stronger."

"For you, Hiashi-sama, I'll be stronger."

"No, Neji. Not for me..but for the whole clan, for Konoha, and for her.." He looked at Sakura, then to Neji.

"H-Hiashi-sama.. I--"

"Sakura will stay here. I told her mom already about this." He headed to the door. "Dinner will be served in 5 minutes." Then he left.

Neji stared at Sakura, who was still sleeping.

He sighed, and wrapped his blanket on Sakura. _I'm always here..and I won't let anyone hurt you again. I'll do anything for you.. I'll always wait for you.._

XXXXX

Weeks later, Neji and Sakura became bestfriends again.

"Ne, Neji, did you finish yesterday's assignment?"

"Aa. I filled the whole forest with loads of explosives." He said.

"You what! Anko-sensei told you to place the explosives on some spots!"

"Just kidding," He patted Sakura's head. "I'm not that stupid."

"Haahh.. I thought you really did! You almost choked me!" Sakura hit Neji's head.

"Sorry for that! Gee.. Time sure is fast.."

Sakura stared at him, "Hn? Why do you say that?"

"A year more..then we will be chuunin.." Neji said.

"Aa.. I almost forgot about that.. Hmm.. Well, are you prepared to be one?"

"More than prepared."

"Great! I know we'll do better next year, right!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Yeah.." Neji gazed at the blue sky. "Better." He grinned.

XXXXX

_A year later.._

"Okay, everyone. Listen up." That was Iruka-sensei again, who had been teaching them for almost 5 years. "Now that you all graduated from being genins, I'd like to congratulate all of you. You're all chuunin now."

The students cheered and clapped their hands.

"Ohayo, Sakura.." Neji poked her waist.

"Ohayo!" Sakura replied.

"Gee.. We've all grown up, haven't we? Especially Naruto."

"Yeah, you're right. But still, his darn attitude didn't change."

"Hah. Don't worry about it! Uhh.. Sakura..?" Will he tell her..or not..?

"Nani? Uh, Neji? What's wrong with you? Are you okay?" She asked. Neji's face is unusually red.

"Hah? Ah.. Aheheh.. Iie! Never mind.."

"Neji..? Hn, okay!"

She looked past Neji, and saw a quite unpleasing view. Her eyes twitched as she saw girls behind Neji giggled while staring at him. _Bunch of lowlifes.._ She bit her lower lip and glared at them. _I hate flirts.._

"S-Sakura..? Is anything the matter? You look..angry."

"No I am not!" She growled. She pulled out a kunai from her pocket and started ripping a book.

"Uhh.. Wait." Neji reached inside his pocket and pulled out a scroll.

"Huh?" Sakura's face somehow became normal again. "What's that?"

"An oracle from the Elders," He replied.

"Wow.. You sure hang out with the elders quite often, do you?" Sakura grinned.

"No. I got this from Hiashi-sama."

"Well, what does it say..?"

"I don't know, but uncle said something about a new prodigy."

"Prodigy? I think I know who will it be.."

"You have an idea? Tell me then."

"Sheesh.. I bet 20 bucks on this, I swear.."

"Hn? I bet 30 bucks."

"Okay, I place my bet on you."

"M-me? Am I going to be the next Hyuuga prodigy?"

"You already are."

"Wha-" Neji stopped. Sakura looks up at him, as if he was difficult to reach. He smiled and looked at Sakura.

With those emerald eyes, he found himself drifting..he became lucid..because of her and her own actions.

XXXXX

Since Sasuke was gone, Neji became the top student of the Ninja Academy and took place in his throne of being Konoha's heartthrob.

XXXXX

"Neji-kun is so cool!"

"Yeah.. I wish I could marry him!"

"Shush! Here he comes!"

The girls jumped at him, "Nani! What the fuck are you doing!"

"Ne, Neji-kun..you're so handsome.. Can we court you?"

"Errm..err.. Stop it, will ya! I hate girls like you!" Neji said, almost activating his Byakugan.

Unfortunately, Sakura came in, looking for Neji. "Neji, here's what--" Her eyes went bloodshot.

"S-Sakura..? I-I'll explain!"

"No need. I'm going home. Here!" She threw the 3-inch thick book to his face. "Seems like you got a lot of hook. Hope you have fun! Enjoy!" She ran away.

"Darn! Get the hell off of me! W-wait! Sakura!" He ran after her.

Neji looked for here everywhere. No. No sign of her. Not even traces of her chakra were found. "Where could she be? Kuso..those darn women!"

He ran off and found her sitting under a tree. "S-Sakura..? I gotta explain.."

"Explain what?" She grinned..which she knew was sarcastic.

"You're not angry?"

"Why should I be?"

"Uhh.. gomen.."

"Ahahah! No Neji! Never mind it!" She said, lifting her bag up as she was getting prepared to go home.

"W-wait.. Are you sure you aren't?"

"No..I'm not angry." She smiled back at him again.

"Great.. I thought you were.."

"Uhh.. Neji..?"

"Hmm?"

"I gotta go. I have to study." Sakura turned her back on Neji and ran off again.

He was left behind..

_Suddenly, she acted coldly at me.._

XXXXX

The next day..

XXXXX

"Okay class.. The Ninja Academy will be holding a small festival tomorrow evening. I hope all of you will come, understand? You all will have to wear traditional clothing. As for you Naruto,"

"Nani, Iruka-sensei?"

"Don't you dare wear a hakama only, just like what you did last year, okay? If you do, I'll slit your throat."

"Yeah yeah! Fine!"

Sakura was busy performing stunts with her pen. Her bright atmosphere suddenly became dark when she heard the_ lowlifes_(a.k.a.:Neji's fangirls) talk about Neji.

"Those seductive words again.. Neji, why..?" She whispered to herself. She stared at the second row, looking whether Neji attended classes or not.

After seconds of looking, she finally found Neji, scribbling something under his book.

"Haruno Sakura," Sensei called her.

"H-huh? Nani, sensei?"

"You're not listening."

"Huh? I am.."

"Good. I thought you weren't."

Neji's eyes met hers. She immediately avoided his look.

XXXXX

Saturday. The Festival Night. Everybody was dressed in their finest kimonos, walking around the place and chatting with their companies.

Sakura sat on a nearby tree, watching her fellow schoolmates have fun at the festival.

"S-Sakura..?"

It was Neji.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked coldly.

"Gomen..for everything.."

"Don't worry about it! Ahahah!" Sakura smiled again. She stood up, and revealed herself to him.

Neji's eyes widened when he saw her. _She's really beautiful.._

Sakura wore a pink semi-kimono with red laces. Her hair was gathered in a bun, leaving her long bangs hanging on her face. She looked very beautiful under the moon.

_'Now is the chance, Neji! Go tell her!'_ His inner-self shouted at him.

"A-ano..Sakura.."

"Hn?"

"I--"

"Neji-kun!"

He was about to say it..when the freaking girl showed up. Sakura's eyes went bloodshot again as she was pulling out her kodachi.

"Ne, Neji-kun! Let's have fun shall we?" The girl leapt to Neji, almost hugging him.

"Will you fucking get off!" Neji exclaimed.

She wasn't the only one. She had many girls with her. "Neji-kun!"

The girls gathered around Neji, leaving Sakura, who was already in the edge of attempt to kill someone.

"I'm leaving." She muttered, while biting her lower lip.

"W-wait! Sakura!"

"Go have fun with them. Sayonara."

"Hey Sakura! I-- Arrgh! Get off!" He was pushing the girls away from him. "Sakura!"

XXXXX

"Will you leave me alone!" Sakura yelled.

"Let me explain!" Neji grabbed her left arm.

"Explain what! You have nothing to explain, Neji. Just leave me alone!" Sakura pushed his arm away.

"I'm sorry! I don't know who those girls are. Sakura, you've been acting weird sice yesterday! What's wrong with you!" He pulled her again.

Sakura stopped. _What the hell is wrong with me! He's right. I've been acting really weird._

_'You're jealous.'_ Her inner-self said.

"No I'm not!" Sakura shouted.

"H-huh..?" Neji's eyebrows became uneven.

"Hah? I-I'm not..I mean.. Nothing's wrong with me!"

"Yes, there is! Look, you acted weird when you saw girls jump at me. Now this! I thought you'd understand! I don't like any of those stupid girls!"

"Alright, Neji. Let's get this over. I'm going home. Have fun at the festival." Sakura left.

Neji didn't bother to run after her anymore. He knew that she would only push him away again. He sighed. _Why does this always happen to me?_

XXXXX

Weeks had passed, and still, Neji and Sakura didn't talk to each other. Sakura got along with her other friends: Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, while Neji stayed with his other pals: Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Lee.

"Good news, students! We will have our prom a month from now!" Iruka-sensei said.

"Yay!" The students yelled.

"Gee.. It's been a long time since I enjoyed my last prom.. Anyway, I hope you'll get your dates before it's too late!"

_Date..? I wanna have Sakura to be my date.._ Neji said to himself.

But how? Now that they're in the middle of their i 'ignoring each other' /i state?

Neji decided to talk to Sakura after class. _No. I have to tell her..before someone does._

XXXXX

Neji was about to approach Sakura when the "girls" appeared again.

"Neji-kun.. Will you be my date..?" A girl asked him.

"No! He'll be my date!" Another girl said.

"What are you talking about! He'll be b my /b date!" Another girl dressed in pink yelled.

Neji just kept quiet. He didn't wanna cause some scandals again. He walked off.

"Hey! Neji-kun, wait up!" The girls walked after him.

Unkown to them, Sakura was watching. She tightened her grip on her pen, and crushed it into pieces. She glared at the girls. _Bitches.._

XXXXX

The bell rang.

"Class dismissed! Don't forget your performance test tomorrow!"

"Hai, sensei!" The students started to pack their things.

Neji frowned as he watched Sakura talking to Gaara. He was worried.

"Oh, really? When?" Sakura giggled.

"When I was just in middle school at Suna." Gaara replied.

_They're having fun.._ Neji continued to stare at the both of them. This isn't good.

"Okay! I'll meet you tomorrow, okay!"

"Sure. See ya." And Gaara walked off.

Finally..alone with Sakura..

"Hey," He said.

"Hey." She replied.

"So, you got yourself a date yet?" He asked coldly, but deep inside, he's worried to death.

"Know what, Hyuuga? I already got one!" Sakura grinned. "Gaara!"

_Yahari._ "I knew it. So, I was right. Well, have fun at the prom." He said.

"Thanks! I'm leaving."

"Yea. Ja." He tried to refrain from holding Sakura. His heart ached as he followed her with his eyes.

Maybe someday..he will finally have the guts to tell her how he feels..

_I always have waited..and always will. I'll never give up on you. Even of it takes forever for you to know how much I love you.._


End file.
